


you're my girlfriend?

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: after a hectic week, kakashi needed a night out. the two of you would usually go out together, but you opted to stay home not wanting to be involved with a big crowd. later that night, iruka brings him back home and kakashi wonders why someone so beautiful is in his house.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	you're my girlfriend?

Kakashi was at his limit. The entire week was filled with missions and he felt so worn out. He had just turned in his mission report to Tsunade and was ready to see you again. As he was making his way home, Iruka called out to him and his head shot up.

"Kakashi! We’re all gonna go to the bar later, would you like to join us? I know you’ve been on a lot of missions recently and you could definitely use the time out!"

Iruka walked over to Kakashi and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I’ll be there. I haven’t had a drink in so long."

Kakashi chuckled. Iruka hummed in response and walked away, leaving Kakashi alone once again. Kakashi sighed and put his hands behind his head. He wanted to stay in with you, but it was months since the last time he went out with a crowd.

You heard the familiar tapping on your front door and a gentle smile made its way onto your lips. You opened the door and engulfed the male in your arms. You didn’t get to see much of him at all this week and were relieved to finally hold him.

"Welcome home, Kakashi."

Your words were muffled in his chest and he chuckled. He placed his arms around you in and embraced and shuffled the two of you into the house, closing the door behind him. You looked up at the masked man and he gave you a closed eye smile. He placed both of your bodies on the couch and he let out a sigh.

You two laid on the couch basking in each other’s company until he spoke up.

"Iruka said there was going to be a get together later and I was wondering-"

"Yes! You should go!"

You cut him off mid-sentence and looked at him with bright eyes. You understood how hard he was working and wanted him to relax for a bit.

"Would you like to come with me Y/N?"

You shook your head no.

"You know I don’t like big crowds that much, Kashi. Just don’t get too wasted!"

You winked at the silver-haired ninja in front of you. He playfully rolled his eyes and pushed your shoulder. You looked at the window and saw the sky becoming darker. With hands on his shoulders, you pulled him up.

"Better get dressed Kakashi! The sun’s already setting!"

* * *

By the time Kakashi got to the bar, his peers were already red in the face. A sigh slipped past his lips.

Iruka saw Kakashi out of the corner of his eye and instantly walked up to him. He placed a light smack on his back and greeted him with a cold beer. 

“Glad to see you Kakashi!” Iruka exclaimed and a sudden eruption of cheers was heard simultaneously. 

All of his peers were already there downing shots and sipping on other alcoholic beverages. Kakashi took the beer out of Iruka’s hand and took a quick swig from it. 

“Nice to see you too.”

Iruka led him to the center of the madness and sat him down in a chair. The chatter and laughter that filled his ears were deafening, yet there was joy in the noise. He could slowly feel all the tension leaving his shoulder and relaxation soon followed.

Soon, a shot glass was placed in front of him and he picked it up, clinked his glass against another’s, and downed it all at once. The clear liquid burned his throat and felt like fire, but a warming heat began to pool in his mask covered cheeks.

**This was going to be a wild night.**

* * *

Iruka walked through the village with Kakashi’s drunken figure slumped against him. The pair were stumbling through the village and Iruka couldn’t wait to get Kakashi back home to you. Kakashi didn’t expect to consume so many drinks, but they began to pile up leaving Iruka to deal with the aftermath.

"Where are we going?” Kakashi slurred.

"I’m taking you home, Kakashi."

Kakashi hummed and continued to shuffle his feet against the ground. Eventually, the two men came to an abrupt stop and Iruka knocked on the door to you and Kakashi’s shared home.

You were sitting in the living room sipping on a cup of tea and reading when the sudden knocks pulled you out of your book. You closed the book and placed it on the table.

"I’m coming!" You walked over to the door softly.

On the other side of the wall, Iruka was barely holding on. He couldn’t wait to pass off the silver-haired man to you.

"Iruka, are you sure this is my house?"

"Yes, I’m sure Kakashi."

You pulled the door open and greeted the two males standing outside of your house. You could see Iruka struggling with your boyfriend. Kakashi took glances at you and Iruka back and forth.

"Iruka, are you sure this is my house? Why is there a pretty girl here?”

Iruka sighed and you placed a hand on your mouth to stifle your laughs.

"It’s good to see you Iruka! Thank you so much for taking care of Kakashi."

You placed Kakashi’s free arm around your body and shifted him to you. Iruka smiled, relieved of the weight, and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"It’s no problem, Y/N! We had a great time so it was worth it. Have a good night!" 

You watched Iruka walk away and pulled Kakashi into the house. You shut the door behind the both of you and walked him over to your couch. The entire time Kakashi was looking at you with red cheeks and wide eyes. You quickly handed him a glass of water and gestured for him to drink.

"Drink up, Kashi. I know you didn’t stay hydrated."

He blinked slowly.

"You’re so beautiful."

You laughed and sat down next to him.

"C’mon, drink up!"

Just as the glass was about to meet his mouth, you realized his mask was still on. You stopped his hand and motioned for him to remove his mask. Kakashi’s movements were sluggish and slow. Once his mask was pulled down, you placed a hand under his chin and tilted the glass of water towards his lips.

"There you go." You set down the glass on the table. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned back in thought. A sudden rush of confidence ran through the man and he decided to act upon it.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you." He added a suggestive wink at the end.

Although you knew that Kakashi was totally out of it, his words still had a huge effect on you. Your cheeks redden and you playfully pushed his arm. A sly smile slipped onto the man’s face and he continued to flirt with you.

"You’re so pretty. are you sure you don’t have a boyfriend? If you don’t, I’ll gladly take that spot."

You coughed in surprise and a series of laughs erupted from you.

"I do have a boyfriend."

"Tell me about him then. Is he nice? Does he treat you well? What do you like about him?"

You looked lovingly at the man sitting next to you. You silently prayed he wouldn’t remember this tomorrow.

"Well for starters, he’s really nice. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. People around us think our relationship is simple, but it goes deeper. It’s the little things like waking up next to him or the look he gives me while we pass by each other in the village, y’know?"

"He must be a keeper then."

You nodded and stood up heading to the kitchen with the empty glass in hand.

"Oh, do you want anything to eat Kakashi?"

You could see him on the couch beginning to doze off and you sighed. As you shook his shoulders, he opened his eyes.

"Let’s get you to bed Kakashi."

You helped ease him up and placed one of his arms around your shoulders in an attempt to stabilize him. Kakashi widened his eyes at you when he realized where you two were heading.

"Are we going to your bedroom? I thought you had a boyfriend!”

“I don’t think he’ll mind for tonight."

You winked at him and his cheeks turned red. The two of you hobbled into your shared room and you placed him on the bed and slipped next to him, patting the spot beside you. He hesitantly laid under the blankets and you involuntarily wrapped your arms around his torso.

“Aren’t you getting a little too close? I thought you had a boyfriend?” 

Confusion was written all over his face and you only held him tighter. 

“It’s you, dummy.” You spoke into his shirt.

He blinked slowly and looked down at your head buried in his chest.

_**“You’re my girlfriend?!”** _

He smiled goofily to himself and you could tell that he got a confidence boost out of knowing that little fact. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Just go to sleep Kakashi.” 

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up with a raging headache and your nowhere to be found. He looked at his nightstand and found a glass of water along with painkillers. The sound of you cooking in the kitchen was heard and he slowly made his way to you. 

His arms wrapped around your torso and you plated breakfast for the two of you.

“Good morning Y/N.”

“Good morning to you too, Kakashi.”

You walked over to the dining table as he dragged along behind you. He sat across from you and you looked at him with a wild smile.

“Kakashi, do you remember anything from last night?”

He shook his head no and you laughed hysterically. Kakashi instantly knew he had done something and wasn’t ready for the embarrassment to come. 

“Oh, let me tell you what happened Kakashi.” You said with a smirk and his face burned red. 


End file.
